


Truth, Dare, or Magic?

by Picklesquash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklesquash/pseuds/Picklesquash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and a tipsy Gwaine play Truth or Dare. It doesn't turn out as expected. For anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Dare, or Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lady-Feste-Pendragon on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Truth or Dare with Merlin and Gwaine.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”  


Merlin decided not to designate the tipsy knight’s pleas with a response. He was too busy half carrying Gwaine down the street outside of the Rising Sun. It was a good thing he had gotten a lot of practice in that area with Arthur.  


“Meeeeerlin.”  


“I’m not playing a game with you when you’re like this, Gwaine.” Merlin huffed in response.  


“I’m perfectly fiiiine. Now let’s play Truth or Dare!”  


“If I play with you, will you put a little more effort into trying to get back to the castle?” Apparently Merlin’s exposure to The Gaius Eyebrow was paying off as he got a slightly cowed look from Gwaine in response.  


“Yeah, sure mate. Sorry ‘bout that.” Merlin sighed as Gwaine gave a valiant attempt to walk on his own.  


“Okay, fine. We can play your game until we get back.” The young warlock was too busy glancing ahead towards the looming walls of the castle to notice the sly glance Gwaine sent his way.  


“Great, I’ll start! Truth or dare, Merlin?”  


Distracted by his thoughts, Merlin absently replied with the first thing that came to mind.  


“Truth.”  


Once again, Merlin was too distracted to notice the satisfied smirk that spread across Gwaine’s face in response to his answer.  


“Nice choice. Do you have magic?”  


He almost abruptly found himself flat on his face as Merlin flailed to a halt, ceasing in his support of Gwaine’s stumbling body.  


“Wh…what?”  


“I think you heard what I said.” A strange sort of silence persisted, broken only by the distant rowdy cries of other’s exiting the tavern.  


“Well what kind of question is that, Gwaine? Of course I don’t have magic.”  


Merlin wouldn’t exactly meet Gwaine’s eye, but there was no doubt that he saw the disappointed look slanted in his direction.  


The young warlock’s mind went whirling. How often had he argued with himself over finally telling his friends: the knights, Gwen, Arthur? The number of times he had been so close to finally letting it go was countless. He always pulled back at the last minute, fearing the worst. What could happen to him or what could even happen to those that knew? What had happened to those that knew.  


In that moment, Merlin made a choice. One of the better of his many hasty decisions.  


“Yes, Gwaine.”  


Gwaine immediately snapped his head to look at Merlin, his eyes wide.  


“Yes what?”  


“I have magic.”  


Another second of absolute silence followed the confession, broken by Gwaine’s joyful whoop as he scooped Merlin up and swung him in circles.  


Merlin couldn’t help himself from letting out a laugh. “Gwaine. GWAINE. What…?”  


“I knew all along, I just wanted to hear you say it!”  


“You…did?”  


“Yeah of course! I’m not a completely idiot like the princess, Merlin! And I think you all forget that I’m quite well traveled. Magic’s not exactly forbidden in the other kingdoms as it is here in Camelot! And besides, I trust you. Magic or no magic.”  


“And…and you don’t care? You’re not going to turn me in?”  


The grin dropped off Gwaine’s face. “Merlin, mate, of course not. You’re one of my dearest friends in the world. Whatever makes you think that I would leave you to the dogs?”  


“I dunno it’s just…you’re really not going to tell Arthur?”  


Gwaine sighed. “No, I won’t tell Arthur. However, I really think you should, Merlin. He deserves to know, and even if he doesn’t take it well, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”  


A tentative smile began to spread across Merlin’s face. “Thank you, Gwaine. You don’t know how much it means to me, but I…I just can’t tell Arthur yet. I’m not ready.”  


Shrugging, Gwaine replied, “No problem, mate. I’ll stand behind you any way. Just know that the longer you put it off, the worse it’s going to be. Now can we head back? I can hear my bed calling my name!”  


Merlin laughed and nodded, a strange light entering his eye. “Of course. But Gwaine…”  


“Yes, Merlin?”  


“I never got my turn at Truth or Dare.”  


“All right, have your go.”  


“Were you really as drunk as you seemed?”  


Gwaine chuckled and shook his head. “Now Merlin, you should have known I can hold my mead better than that! But how else was I going to convince you to play my game?”  


“That’s what I thought.”  


With a subtle flash of gold eyes, Gwaine tripped over thin air and fell flat on his face while Merlin shot off to the castle, laughing.  


Huffing out a breathless laugh, Gwaine bellowed after the fleeing warlock. “YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT, MERLIN.”  


Still chuckling, he quickly picked himself up off the ground to chase after his best friend.  


His magical best friend.  


Gwaine grinned.


End file.
